New World
by janissima
Summary: A Sequel to Choices: The villagers from Kortaul have been moved to a new planet. SG-1 goes on a "Goodwill Mission" to check on them. Is all as it seems in this New World? Conclusion!
1. Visiting

**New World**  
  
A/N: Well, after all the great reviews from Choices and the idea planted in my brain for a sequel from Samcrazed, I decided to give it a go. This probably won't be as long as Choices but who knows...these stories tend to take on a life of their own! Hopefully you will find humor, angst, mystery and adventure in this fic. As always, reviews are greatly appreciated!  
  
Chapter One - **Visiting**  
  
Major Samantha Carter sat in her lab looking at the device she was studying with great frustration. It had been nearly three months since they had recovered it on P3X-471 and she hadn't been able to figure out a whole lot about it. Granted, she was working with a team of five other scientists so it wasn't totally up to her. And, she had gone on several more missions since the study began, so didn't have the extensive amount of time to study it that the others did: but still, this was really beginning to irritate her! So far, all they knew was that it emitted a low frequency energy beam when the crystals on the top of the device were touched in a certain order. The Tok'ra had been of no additional help in figuring this thing out; even Anise, who seemed to know everything about everything!  
  
Sam sighed loudly to herself. The others on her scientific team had called it a day hours ago. Sam thought she should try and work on it some more, but was having a hard time concentrating. Along with her frustration with this stupid contraption, there was her inability to focus due to tomorrow's mission. She smiled to herself as she thought about the upcoming "Goodwill Mission" that the General had specifically assigned with SG-1 in mind. They were going to P4X-754 to check on how the people of Kortaul were adapting to their new home.   
  
It had been 10 weeks since they had sent Treyem and his people to P4X- 754 in the hopes of helping them start a new life after they had suffered great loss on their home planet. The Jaffa had either taken or killed almost half of their population. Twenty five adults and seven children were all that was left of the people that Sam had come to know very well. She thought fondly of the children. She had found them hidden in a meeting house room and had taken them on a journey across the planet in order to save them and reunite them with their parents. Sam had grown very close to the children and vice versa. It had been hard to send them off to their new home. She had given them each a small gift, one that she felt would fit each individual personality and would also remind them of her. She smiled as she thought of Bryson, the youngest boy. She had procured for him an official SGC jacket, with the requisite patch, to replace the tattered one that he had worn after he had almost fallen off of a ledge. He had smiled a big toothless grin at her and held her tightly upon receiving his present. He insisted on keeping her old tattered one, but was ecstatic at receiving at new one that fit him perfectly.  
  
A knock on her lab door took her away from her musings. Colonel O'Neill stepped into the lab and regarded her with a frown. "Carter, shouldn't you be getting some sleep about now? We're due to leave tomorrow at 0800."  
  
"Yes sir. I just thought I'd give this contraption a little more of my time. I'm not having much luck though," she responded.  
  
"What's wrong? The directions written in Chinese or something?"  
  
Sam gave a slight smile to the sarcastic comment. "They might as well be for all the good I'm doing with it."  
  
"Hey, cut yourself some slack. You're not the only one working on this project if I read my memos right. Besides, it's headed to area 51 in the morning so they can devote more extensive research time to it."  
  
"I know, but I still feel like I should have figured out more about this by now. To be honest with you, my mind really hasn't been on this project today either," she glanced up at him as he sat on an empty stool across from her. She probably shouldn't admit to not having her mind on a scientific problem, he'd most likely run away with that comment for a while!  
  
Instead, he looked at her with a slight smile. "Thinking about seeing the munchkins again, are we Dorothy?"  
  
Sam chuckled, "Yes. I guess I am. It's been a while and I am really anxious to see how they are adjusting to their new home. I hope everything is OK. We haven't heard otherwise from Treyem, but still...."  
  
"You yourself helped pick out the planet we brought them to Carter. It was one of the planets we found out about when I had the Ancients knowledge shoved into my brain. There is no way that the Goa'uld will know about that planet. They'll be just fine."  
  
"I know sir, but I guess I just need to see for myself that they are OK. I grew rather attached to them you know,' she smiled fondly as she thought about the children. In fact, she had a picture of all eight of them together. She kept it in her quarters here on base and looked at it often. It was taken by Daniel after one of many ice cream parties that they enjoyed together.  
  
"Well Carter, you'll get to see for yourself tomorrow. I'm sure the little rug rats will keep you pretty busy so come on, turn off all your electronic thing-a-mabobs and get some shut eye," he stated as he got to his feet.  
  
"Yes sir," replied Sam. She gave the device on more critical look, heard the Colonel clear his throat and look pointedly at her, and started to shut things down. She actually wasn't too sorry to be calling it a night. She had some things to get ready for tomorrow: in particular, one very special surprise!  
  
[]  
  
Sg-1 assembled in the gate room at 0750 carrying their usual gear along with several other boxes filled with things for the Kortaulians. The SGC had sent people with them to their new planet to help build homes and get started on planting fields. As they were a mostly agrarian society, they would be able to grow most of their own food in a short while. There was also livestock sent through to P4X-754 to supply the people with meat, dairy and wool for clothing.  
  
The supplies were placed on a large remote controlled wagon that would follow behind them. Sam came in last, placing some of her scientific equipment on the wagon with the other supplies. She was going to do a few readings on the planet, just to make sure once again that it was safe for the people now living there. In her hand she carried a separate metal container that resembled a small cooler.  
  
"What have you got there Carter?" asked Colonel O'Neill, indicating the container she carried in her hand. She wasn't about to let it get mixed up with the other supplies.  
  
Sam looked down at the container with a slight blush, then looked away. "Oh, it's nothing important Sir, just a little something for the children. You know, a house warming gift of sorts."  
  
"What is it Sam?" asked the ever inquisitive Daniel.  
  
"I bet I know Danny," Jack jumped in. "Care to make a wager on what Carter is bringing with?" he asked with a sly smile on his face.  
  
"No, not really Jack."  
  
"How about you Teal'c? Care to make a bet?"  
  
"I do not think so O'Neill. I am sure Major Carter will tell us if we but ask," replied the Jaffa warrior.  
  
"AH, you guys are no fun. OK Carter, I still think I know what you've got there. Is it perhaps something, oh, maybe cold and sweet?" he asked with a devilish grin on his face.  
  
Sam chuckled, he knew her pretty well! "Yes sir, it is. I guess you would have won the bet."  
  
"Of course, don't I always?" At this comment, the other three members rolled their eyes. "I hope you brought enough for all of us. You know how Teal'c likes his Ben and Jerry's"  
  
"Actually Sir, it is a pretty small container," she claimed, holding it up for him to see.  
  
"So it is. Maybe next time." Jack looked up to the control room as he heard the Chevrons begin to dial. General Hammond was standing up in the booth, ready to see them off.  
  
"OK people. You have three days to check on the people of Kortaul. Make sure they are settling in and have everything they need. Colonel, I want you to check in each day at 1800 our time. Good luck." And with those words, the worm hole engaged.  
  
"Yes Sir," O'Neill saluted and turned to his team. "All right kids, lets go and check out the new neighbors." They headed up the ramp, Daniel controlling the remote wagon from the rear, Teal'c following behind O'Neill and Carter leading the way, her eyes lit up with the anticipation of seeing her young friends once again.  
  
TBC 


	2. Settling In

**Settling In  
**  
Sg-1 stepped from the shimmering blue event horizon and stood on the platform of the gate to P4X-754. Standing before them was a welcoming committee made up of seven excited children and twice as many smiling adults. As the team stepped down from the gate, they were surrounded by happy people welcoming them with open arms.  
  
The children congregated around Sam, all talking at once and trying to outdo each other with their questions and stories of the last three months. Anya, the youngest of the children, ran straight to Sam, who bent down and scooped up the child. "How are you doing sweetheart?" she asked the little girl. She was anxious to hear from her as Anya had not talked until the very end of their journey almost three months ago. Anya was happily clutching the small stuffed bear the Sam had given her before they left Earth.  
  
"I'm very good Major Sam. Papa and I have a nice home and we live right by Bryson, so I can play with him whenever I want!"  
  
"That's wonderful Anya. I can't wait to see all of your homes," she smiled at the children. "I also brought along a special treat for all of you that we can share later, maybe after lunch."  
  
"What is it Major Sam?" asked Bryson. He was wearing his SGC jacket and looked absolutely adorable in it.  
  
"Why don't you ask Colonel O'Neill to give you some clues? He guessed what it was before we left." She looked over her shoulder at the Colonel. He frowned slightly at her but she knew it was all show; he loved children as much as she did and had grown fond of these seven in the short time that he gotten to know them.  
  
The little boy walked over to Colonel O'Neill and looked up at him. Giving a grin which still showed several missing teeth he asked, "What did Major Sam bring us?"  
  
Jack scrunched down so he was more on the level of this little boy. "Well Bryson, it's in that container that Major Sam is carrying. The container keeps it cold. Teal'c here really likes it, as do all of you." Teal'c raised an eyebrow at this comment.  
  
"I know what it is!" shouted Bryson. "Ice Cream!"  
  
The other children gave shouts of joy as well, for they had all come to love this treat found on the planet Earth. They were hoping to have the opportunity to make it themselves someday. The adults in the group smiled indulgently at the children, then Treyem clapped his hands for quiet from everyone. He had been appointed leader of the surviving group of Kortaulians.  
  
"Children, let's give Major Carter and the rest of her team some space to breath. We are all excited that they have come to spend a few days with us. There will be plenty of time to share news and spend time together. Come, let us make our way to the village so we can show our friends how far our village has progressed since we first came here."  
  
Teegan, who had spent quite a bit of time with Daniel when they were on Earth, sidled up to the archaeologist and took his hand as they walked to the village. He began immediately asking the older man questions about the Stargate and SG-1's latest travels. Bryson hung on to Jack's hand as they walked, swinging it back and forth as he chattered about animals that he had seen on his new planet. Sam was surrounded by the girls; Kiera, Jalia and Anya. The two older boys, Kellan and Josef, walked slightly behind Sam, listening to the girls as they watched Teal'c guide the supply wagon down the narrow path to the village. Like most boys, they were entranced with anything mechanical and talked with Teal'c as to how this machine worked.  
  
The new village was about a click away from the Stargate. They wanted to be close to the gate for when the Tauri visited, but not too close. There was always the threat of an attack, even though the Goa'uld supposedly didn't know about this planet. There was a well-worn path leading to the village: it had been made recently due to the building materials and workers traversing its length. There were open fields along the way and Sam looked with amazement at the crops that were already growing tall in the fields. Trees hugged the edge of the fields, providing protection from the wind and shade for the people who worked in the fields.  
  
"Treyem," Daniel asked during a break in Teegan's questioning. "Have you given your new village a different name or are you still calling it Kortaul?" He wanted to refer to their new home correctly when he spoke to the people.  
  
"We have decided to call the village Kortaul as we will always be Kortaulians. However, we have re-named the planet. I hope I cause no offense, but it is hard to remember the Tauri letters and numbers assigned as a name. We have decided to call our new home RAYE ABBAS – in our ancient language, this means NEW WORLD. Is this acceptable to you?" He certainly didn't want to offend the people who had saved his citizens from the Goa'uld.  
  
"Of course it is acceptable Treyem; this is your new home. You should call it what you wish," responded Daniel. He was eager to learn more of their ancient language when they had some time.  
  
The walk seemed short as they continued to visit with each other. They rounded a bend in the path and came to a large clearing where the new village resided. There were ten small homes set in a large half circle around the edge of the clearing. Each home had a small garden plot on the side of the house for growing the family's vegetables. There was an oblong shaped building to the right of the last home. Treyem pointed it out to the visitors and informed them that this was the guest quarters, where they would spend the next two nights. In the center of the clearing was a much larger structure that was still under construction. Maresa, Treyem's wife, told them that it was the new meeting house. They were hoping to have it completed in a few weeks time. It was not as ornate as the one on their old planet but it was large and roomy and would fit the needs of the village.  
  
All of SG-1 were greatly impressed on how much had been accomplished in the village in the short time that the people had been here. They were escorted on a tour of the village, stopping off at the guest cottage last. Treyem held the door open as they stepped inside. The cottage consisted of a large central living space, a small kitchen with wood cook stove, a bathroom with running water, and three spacious bedrooms. A team of SGC engineers had made the running water possible in the village. After they carried their personal gear into the cottage, the team members regrouped outside to meet with Treyem.  
  
"Treyem, General Hammond would like a report on how things are going in the village. I'd like to sit down with you and discuss some things if you have the time," said Jack. He knew that Sam would want to spend more time with the children but felt they should get some of their duties done right away.  
  
"Of course Colonel O'Neill. Why don't we go to my home? I can show you some of the plans that we have drawn up for further work on the village."  
  
"Sounds good. Daniel, I'd like you to come with as well. Carter, I know you need to take some readings of your own. Why don't you do that now and we can meet up at 1200 hours to go over what we've learned. Teal'c, you stick with Carter."  
  
His team members nodded their agreement to his orders. A few of the children wanted to accompany Sam as she set about taking readings of the soil and water, but Treyem sent them off to study with the village teacher. Even though they were a small group, the need to educate the children was still of great importance to the adults. Treyem promised the children they could eat lunch with SG-1 after work and studies were completed. Sam and Teal'c went back to the wagon to get her supplies and Jack and Daniel followed Treyem to his home.  
  
[]

* * *

After going over the plans in Treyem's home and discussing the village in general, Daniel asked how the people were adjusting to the new planet.  
  
"It has been harder for some than for others, but we are getting along fine Dr. Jackson," Treyem responded. "All contribute to the building of our new village and share with others their strengths to help us become a strong people once again." He looked down at the table and sighed loudly, "All except one man: Baryon, the father of Roan and Shayla who were taken by the Jaffa. He barely speaks to anyone and keeps to himself. He has helped with the building but tends to take off into the woods to spend time alone. I fear he is still grieving deeply for the loss of his family. Sometimes I worry there is more to it though."  
  
"What do you mean?" questioned Jack.  
  
"I can not state exactly what I mean but sometimes, there is a look of great anger in his eyes; hated even. Almost as if he wants to physically hurt someone. It is odd because Baryon was always a very gentle man, even after he lost his wife several years ago. I fear that he will never return to the man he once was," replied Treyem.  
  
"Grief can do that to a person," Jack quietly stated. He could well remember how he had felt after the death of his son. Maybe he would take some time and talk to Baryon on his own. He could certainly understand the other man's feelings, but wanted to make sure that Baryon didn't take his anger and grief out on the people of Kortaul.  
  
Outside, they heard the cries of the children welcoming Sam and Teal'c back from their work gathering samples. The three men smiled at each other and got up to go and meet them. Jack grinned to see his normally serious 2IC swinging Anya around in a circle and laughing at something Kellan was saying to her. She sure didn't resemble to intense scientist or the fierce warrior that her knew so well!  
  
Maresa came out of the house with platters of bread and vegetables for their lunch. The children and Sg-1 sat on some benches and ate together, other members of the village coming over with their own lunches and eating with them. There was much talk and laughter as they all got reacquainted with each other.  
  
One man with black hair and dark eyes walked along the back edge of the group, keeping his eyes to the ground as he made his way to the shade of Treyem's house. He sat with his back resting against the house, peering up occasionally through the long bangs that framed his face. He surreptitiously watched the blond woman as she talked and laughed with the children of the village. He caught the large black man glance at him and lowered his eyes to his food. When he felt no eyes upon him, he looked up again at the woman. Dark thoughts entered his mind as he stared at her. _She was the reason he was alone here on this new planet. She had saved all the other children yet left his to die. She would pay for abandoning his children; somehow, he would see that she paid.  
_  
Sam looked around the crowd gathered with a smile on her face. She was so glad that things had worked out for these people. Granted, they had lost many villagers and three of their children but they seemed to be faring rather well and were eager to rebuild their lives. Her eyes caught those of a man sitting by himself against the wall of Treyem's home. Her breath caught in her throat at the look of pure hatred directed at her. A slight shiver ran through her body as she quickly glanced away.  
  
Teal'c had caught the exchange between Sam and the man in the shadows. He felt a small shiver run through himself as well. Something was not right here. He felt confident that he would find out eventually. But in the meantime, he would keep a close eye on Major Carter.

TBC


	3. Conflict

**Conflict**

After everyone had finished lunch and the children had their ice cream, Jack decided to let his team pursue their own interests for the afternoon. Daniel chose to meet with the village teacher to learn more about their ancient language. He knew Carter would spend some time with the children. He was going to check out the fields and then the lake, maybe see if there were any fish in it! He decided to ask Teal'c to come with him.

"Hey T, do you want to come down to the lake with me? See if there are any fish?"

"I would rather accompany Major Carter and the children O'Neill," responded Teal'c.

Jack looked at him in puzzlement. Teal'c seemed to be rather concerned about Carter; he kept watching her throughout lunch and afterwards when the children had dragged her off to one of their homes to show her something. Jack's eyes followed her around the village compound: nothing seemed amiss to him. "What's going on Teal'c? You seem preoccupied."

Teal'c looked around to see if anyone was listening to their conversation. When he saw they were alone, he nodded with his head to the man who continued to sit in the shadow of Treyem's house. "O'Neill, do you know that man?"

"Yeah, Treyem mentioned him to Daniel and me and pointed him out when he showed up at lunch. That's Baryon. His children were two of the three that Carter wasn't able to rescue. Apparently, he's become pretty withdrawn around the rest of the villagers. Why do you ask?"

"I noticed that he had been watching Major Carter very intently during the meal. His attention seems to make her very uncomfortable. I too feel troubled with the attention this man is focusing on Major Carter. O'Neill, I think it would be wise for one of us to accompany Major Carter while we are here."

"Don't you think you're overreacting a bit here T? These people are not a threat to us. Hell, they practically worship the ground Carter walks on!"

"Never the less O'Neill, I do not think Major Carter should be left alone. There is something unsettling about that man."

Not one to disregard the instincts of his Jaffa friend, Jack made a quick decision. "OK Teal'c, you hang with Carter. I'm going to try and talk to Baryon over there and see what's going on. I'll let you know if I find out anything. I guess the Kortaulians are planning a big feast this evening. We'll talk before the meal."

"Should I inform Major Carter of our plan?"

"Not just yet. I don't want the kids to get spooked. Just tell her I wanted you to make sure she stays out of trouble. She'll roll her eyes but won't say anything. Talk to you later." With those words he walked in the direction of Baryon while Teal'c walked over to where Major Carter sat with the children.

As O'Neill had predicted, Sam rolled her eyes at the excuse for why Teal'c was with her, but secretly she was glad. She hadn't forgotten the evil look that came from the man by Treyem's house. The children wanted to show her the lake and a new hideout that they had discovered. Sam got up off the ground and walked down the path with the children, Teal'c following behind.

[][][][][][][]

"This seat taken?" Jack asked the man reclining in the shadows.

Baryon looked up and shook his head. Jack lowered himself to the ground next to him, knees creaking in protest.

"So, Baryon right? I don't remember talking to you when you were on Earth with us. I'm Jack O'Neill." He held out his hand to Baryon.

Baryon did not shake hands, nor did he look over at Jack, just mumbled, "I know who you are. What do you want of me?"

"I just thought we could talk for a bit. Treyem mentioned that you were keeping to yourself a lot, having some trouble adjusting to your new home."

"And why would I want to talk to you about anything?" came the surly reply.

"Look, I know what you're going through. I lost my son quite a few years ago. I almost lost it myself, you know? If I would have talked about it, things wouldn't have gotten so bad. I'd like to help you if I could."

"You can not help me. No one can. Treyem should learn to keep out of my business. As should you," replied the angry man. In his agitation, he continued to rub a large, ruby colored amulet which hung around his neck.

Jack watched the nervous actions of the other man, beginning to lose a bit of his patience. "Look Baryon, Treyem was only trying to help. Your people are concerned about you, that's all."

Baryon got up from his spot on the ground and looked at Jack with disdain as he too got to his feet. "I do not need your concern, nor anyone else's. I just wish to be left alone." And he turned to head off into the woods.

Jack stopped him with a hand to his arm. There was another matter to discuss. "Your intense interest in Major Carter has not gone unnoticed Baryon. Would you care to tell me what that is all about?"

Baryon studied the Colonel momentarily, then smirked at him. "What? The _andolona_? Why wouldn't I want to gaze upon the great guardian of our children? She is a beautiful woman is she not?" With those words, he shook of Jack's hand and stalked into the forest.

Jack, a master of sarcasm himself, didn't miss the tone in Baryon's words. He had to agree with Teal'c...something was not right here.

[][][][][][][][][]

Sam, Teal'c and the children had gone to the lake and spent some time skipping rocks and marveling at the wildlife they saw from its banks. They laughed as the younger children tried to catch the frog-like creatures that inhabited the shoreline. While the children put their shoes back on, Sam went over to talk to Kellan. She had noticed that he had been very quiet and reserved since she had come to see them. She was concerned and wanted a few minutes alone with him. Sam looked at Teal'c and indicated that she was going to speak to Kellan alone. Teal'c inclined his head ever so slightly and began to speak to the children of the strange creatures he had seen in the waters of different planets.

Sam sat on a rock next to Kellan and reached out to touch his arm. "Hey. Are you OK Kellan? You've been awfully quiet since I got here. You didn't eat much ice cream either and I seem to remember you liking it just as much as Bryson," she said with a smile.

Kellan looked sideways at Sam. He knew he could confide in her but it was hard. He wanted to appear strong in front of her, like Josef always seemed to. He sighed loudly then looked down at the ground. "I don't know Major Sam. Things are just so different here. Many people are gone and some of the people who are here have changed."

"I know Kellan, there have been many changes for your people. They are all trying very hard though to rebuild their lives." She continued on in a subdued voice, "We have to say goodbye to people throughout our lives, but we can always hold them close to our hearts."

Kellan nodded. He knew that she understood who he was talking about. "I really miss Roan, Major Sam. He was my best friend. We did everything together. I'm afraid....I'm afraid that I will start to forget what he looked like. I'm afraid that if I am happy, it is wrong because he is not here anymore. Am I wrong to feel this way?"

"Of course not Kellan. It's normal to have all of those feelings. Just remember that Roan would want you to go on and live a happy life. You'd want the same for him wouldn't you?" she asked.

"Yes, I would. I just wish I could help his father. He won't talk to anyone and always wants to be alone. Sometimes when he looks at me, I get afraid. I don't know why... but I do," Kellan admitted quietly.

"Adults have their own way of grieving Kellan. You should probably leave Roan's father to the adults of your village." Sam looked up to see Teal'c and the others coming toward them. "Just remember, you can always to talk to your parents about how you're feeling. You know, you can even contact me at the SGC. Treyem knows how to get a hold of us with the radio equipment we left him. I'd be more than happy to listen to you whenever I can."

"Thanks Major Sam," he smiled at her. He started to feel better about things already. Kellan looked up at the group in front of him. Wanting to change the conversation, he said, "Let's take Major Sam and Teal'c up to our secret hideaway guys."

"If you take us there, it will not be a secret anymore young Kellan," responded Teal'c.

"That's OK Teal'c," piped up Teegan. "We trust you and Major Sam!" Teal'c and Sam smiled at each other and followed the children up the steep hill to a rocky outcropping. Their secret place was a cave carved out of the side of the outcropping. The children had outfitted the cave with mats and blankets for comfort. There was also a ledge along the back where they stored a few containers of water and some dried fruit.

Sam was very impressed with their hide out and exclaimed over their wonderful secret place. Teal'c was also suitably impressed, especially by how its entrance was hidden by many small shrubs growing around it. After some time spent exploring in and around the cave, Sam decided it was probably time to head back to the village, the time for the feast was drawing near.

[][][][][][][][][][]

Everyone in the village took part in the feast and shared various dishes with their guests. There was much talk and laughter amongst the group. Jack and Teal'c were a little more subdued as they kept an eye on Baryon, who once again hung at the edge of the group the entire night. Daniel wondered at the alert and wary stances of his two friends, he would have to ask them about it later.

As the sky turned dark, the villagers and SG-1 gathered around a large fire set in the middle of the clearing. Two of the men brought out instruments from their homes and sat down to play some of the revered tunes of the Kortaulians. The music was soft and melodic, making the younger children sleepy and bringing a few tears to the eyes of the villagers who were reminded of other times from long ago.

Sam was resting on the ground, her back to the bench that Jack and Daniel were sitting on. Anya came over and climbed into her lab, resting her head against Sam's chest. Bryson came over as well and scooted close to Sam's left side, forcing her to slide over so she was leaning slightly against Jack's legs. She glanced up at him, checking to see if he minded. Jack in return smiled down at her, then looked back to the men playing the music. There was no sign of Baryon; he had left once the fire was started. Jack was relieved, he felt he could relax and enjoy the gathering.

From the shadows of the trees at the edge of the clearing, Baryon watched Sam cuddling the two younger children to her. He fingered the large, ruby amulet that hung around his neck, reflecting the glow of the firelight. He would have to wait until the next day to get Major Carter alone. The Colonel and the Jaffa were watching him too closely to do anything tonight. He had waited almost three months; he thought to himself, he could wait another day. Stealthy, he moved back into the shadow of the trees. He needed to make a stop in the guest cottage where the strangers were staying. There was something he could do yet tonight to further his plan.

TBC


	4. Work and Worries

**Work and Worries**

SG-1 said good night to their hosts and headed to the guest cottage they were to stay in. When Sam and Daniel entered the cottage, Teal'c motioned to Jack that he would check the perimeter of their temporary residence. As he walked off around the corner, Jack entered the cottage.

"Carter, wait a sec. I want to check out the rooms quickly. You and Daniel check the kitchen," and Jack went off to make sure the bedrooms and bathroom were clear. He didn't want to take any chances: he still had that awful feeling that something wasn't quite right.

Daniel turned to Sam; "What is that all about?"

"I'm not sure Daniel. We'll have to ask the Colonel when he comes back." They went into the kitchen, checking that everything looked normal. They weren't quite sure what they were supposed to be looking for but all seemed well in that room.

Jack came back into the living room from checking Sam's bedroom and the bathroom. As he headed toward the other two bedrooms, Daniel called after him. "Hey Jack, you want to tell us what's going on? Since when do you check out the accommodations when we know the people as well as we know the Kortaulians?"

"Hang on a minute Daniel, I'll explain it all in a moment," and he continued on to the other two bedrooms.

Teal'c entered the cottage just as Jack returned from checking the last two rooms. "Anything we should be aware of T?"

"Everything is as it should be O'Neill," responded Teal'c.

"All is clear in here too," Jack affirmed.

"OK, now that we have established that things are safe, do you mind explaining to Sam and me just what the two of you are so concerned about?" Daniel hated being left in the dark by these two and it seemed to happen an awful lot.

"Sit down Danny, Carter." As they sat on the couch provided, Jack and Teal'c took two chairs and sat as well. "Carter, do you know who Baryon is?"

"Yes sir. Isn't he Roan and Shayla's father? I remember meeting him briefly when they were on Earth. He didn't talk much as far as I recall," answered Sam.

"Still doesn't," replied Jack. "Teal'c here says the guy had been watching you quite a bit today. Were you aware of that?"

Sam looked down at her hands, remembering the man who had given her such a look of hatred during the noon meal today. She hadn't been aware at the time that it was Baryon. "Yes sir," she answered quietly. "I saw him watching me at lunch. To be perfectly honest, he made me feel uncomfortable."

"Uncomfortable how, Sam?" inquired Daniel.

"I can't explain it Daniel, but he had a look in his eyes like he absolutely hated me. He doesn't even know me enough to hate me."

"I too saw him look upon Major Carter with malice today. I do not understand how he could feel this way. I do not believe Major Carter has done anything to this man to make him feel anger toward her," Teal'c added to the conversation.

"Could it have anything to do with the fact that his children were not rescued along with the others?" Daniel suggested. It was the only link he could think of. No one they met ever hated Sam! He hated to think of any of the villagers harboring bad feeling toward them but, like Jack and Teal'c, he wouldn't ignore any potential threat to Sam.

"I suppose it could, but that doesn't really matter at this point. We need to make sure that Carter is not left alone for the duration of this trip. I don't want anything at all to go wrong here kids." This was supposed to be a _good will_ mission and Jack didn't want anything to happen that could cause _bad will_ between the two cultures. Added to that fact, he didn't want anything to happen to any of his team mates.

"Sir, I appreciate the support and concern from all of you but I am perfectly able to take care of myself," responded Sam.

"I know that Major. But you are also with those children most of the time and I'm sure you don't want anything to happen to them," he replied in a voice that carried a slight reprimand. At this comment she shook her head, indicating her agreement with him. "All right then. One of us will always be with you or nearby. If you're going to go off anywhere, you need to let one of us know, understood?"

Sam nodded. "Yes Sir." She hated being looked after like she was some helpless female but she could see his point. She certainly didn't want any of the children to come to harm because of her stubbornness.

"Good. Now let's get some shut eye. Danny, you and I can bunk together. The middle room has two beds. Teal'c you can have the room closet to the door. Carter has already picked out her room. Lock up the door will you T? See everyone bright and early. We're going to be helping the villagers with some construction tomorrow!"

Everyone moved off to their respective rooms. As Sam was getting ready for bed, she noticed her equipment pack set in a different spot than where she had placed it. She wondered if the Colonel had moved it during his sweep of her room. She looked through her pack quickly to make sure nothing had been misplaced. That was odd, she thought. Where was her utility knife? She always kept it in the side pocket but it wasn't there now.

Sam opened the door to her room and walked out into the living room, intent on asking the Colonel if he had moved her pack or if the other guys had borrowed her knife for something. Through the semi-closed doors to their rooms, she could hear the sounds of deep breathing. They were already asleep; she'd ask them in the morning. Sam went back to her room and finished getting ready for bed.

[][][][][][][][][][]

The next morning, she was awakened by Jack pounding on her door. "Come on Carter, get a move on it. Treyem and Maresa are waiting breakfast on us!"

"I'm coming sir!" she shouted back, not in the happiest of tones. She hated to be woken up by someone pounding on the door! Sam quickly got dressed and met the others in the living room of the cottage. "All set sir." And she was hustled out the door and to breakfast so quickly that she totally forgot to mention the missing knife.

After breakfast, Jack addressed Treyem. "So Treyem, you mentioned yesterday having us help with some of the construction around here?"

"Yes Colonel O'Neill. I was wondering if you and Teal'c would be willing to help work on the roof of the meeting house. It is nearing completion and we would certainly appreciate the extra pairs of hands."

"Of course. But what about Carter and Daniel? I don't know about Danny here, but Carter is pretty good at building things," he looked over at her with a small smile.

"Actually Colonel, I had something different in mind for them. I think our children would greatly benefit from having Dr. Jackson and Major Carter give them some lessons today. Dr. Jackson could teach them some history of your people and I was hoping that Major Carter might be persuaded to give the children a science lesson or two." Treyem looked eagerly upon the two scholars.

Daniel quickly spoke up before Jack could say anything. He would much rather teach the children about history than stand up on a roof and pound nails! "That's a great idea Treyem. I for one would be honored to teach the children something about our culture. They in turn could teach me about yours."

Jack narrowed his eyes at Daniel: he wasn't fooled one bit by his little speech. He knew Daniel wasn't very adept in the area of construction. Sam, wanting to avoid any confrontation between the two, spoke up as well: "Treyem, I agree with Daniel. We would be honored to work with the children today. That is of course, if it is all right with Colonel O'Neill." She looked to her CO with innocent eyes.

Jack wasn't fooled for a minute, but had to agree with her. She could keep Daniel out of trouble (the man _really_ wasn't very good around construction) and Danny could keep an eye on her. Besides, it had originally been Treyem's idea so it's not like Danny had this planned all along.

"No problem Treyem. Teal'c and I can handle the heavy labor for today. Just remember our discussion last night Daniel. It's your responsibility while Teal'c and I are otherwise occupied."

Daniel nodded. He knew what Jack was referring to. He'd keep an eye out for any trouble. Treyem smiled gratefully and led the two scientists to the building where the children waited while Jack and Teal'c headed to the meeting house to work on the roof.

[][][][][][][][][][][][]

It was early afternoon and the sun was starting to get a bit warm. The men who had been working on the roof had stripped off their shirts and tunics in order to cool down a bit. Teal'c seemed to be the most unfazed by the heat. He continued to haul roofing materials up to the top and pound in nails with little effort. Jack stood up to stretch his back muscles. He really was getting too old to be doing stuff like this, he thought! As he rested his aching muscles, he saw Carter, Daniel and five of the children heading off toward the lake. Josef and Kellan had been corralled into working on the meeting house for the afternoon. They were pleased to be given such responsibility.

"Hey Carter," Jack yelled from the roof, "Where are you headed?"

"We're just going down to the lake, Sir, to complete our study of habitats," she yelled back.

"AHH, well, just don't let me hear that you decided to skip the lessons and go swimming. I'll be very upset with you, you know!"

She laughed up at him, "Don't worry Sir, I'd never dream of it!"

He smiled back at her and the children. He really loved bantering with her; Daniel too.

In a more serious tone he added, "Keep your eyes open: both of you."

She and Daniel both nodded in response. Sam turned and took Anya's hand as they continued down to the lake.

[][][][][][][][][][][][][][]

The children were having fun wading in the water as they collected plant samples to discuss with their two guest teachers. Daniel and Sam stayed on the shore, carefully watching the children and answering their myriad questions.

"Major Sam, didn't you say that the minerals found in water can sometimes harm the plant life?" asked Jalia. She was extremely interested in anything that had to do with plants or wildlife and tended to ask many involved questions.

"Yes I did Jalia. Did you find something interesting there?" responded Sam.

"Not really, I was just wondering if we could take some samples of the water and look at them later. Dr. Jackson mentioned that you had something that could see really tiny things. Is it back on the wagon?"

"Yes it is. It's called a microscope. That's a great idea Jalia." Sam looked in her pack for a few vials to collect some water samples. "Darn, I left the extra vials on the wagon. Daniel, I'm going to run back to the wagon and grab some more vials so the children can collect water samples."

"Uh, Sam, I don't think that Jack would appreciate you doing that on your own. You know he told us that you were not to be left alone," Daniel reminded her quietly. He didn't want Jalia to overhear and become worried.

"Daniel," Sam responded in an equally quiet voice, "the wagon is at the edge of the village, only about five minutes from here. I can take care of myself for five minutes! I'll go fast, I promise."

Daniel looked warily at her, then at their surroundings. There had been no sign of Baryon all day and things were very peaceful out here. He knew that Sam could take care of herself; a lot better than he could take care of himself sometimes! "OK," he sighed. "Just make it quick. And holler if you need me. You should be well within hearing distance."

"Don't worry so much Daniel! I'll be fine." With that, Sam got up and headed to the wagon where some of her supplies were still kept. She continued to survey her surroundings as she walked. She was confident in her abilities but wasn't about to take any chances either.

Baryon saw her get up and leave from his hiding spot in the trees. He had been watching them by the lake for almost an hour. He smiled to himself as she made her way down the path. Her overconfidence just might be her undoing!

[][][][][][][][][]

Sam reached the wagon in no time. She opened one of the containers and rifled through it, looking for the extra vials that she had packed away. Good, there they were, she thought to herself. She placed them in a small bag and relocked the container. Now to head back to the lake. As she turned around, Sam came face to face with Baryon. She gasped out loud at this unexpected encounter. Up close, the glare of pure evil in his eyes caused her mind to go completely blank.

TBC – I really love ending the chapter with a good cliff hanger! :)


	5. The Encounter

**The Encounter**

As Sam gazed into the black eyes of Baryon, she worked hard to suppress the shiver of fear that ran through her body. Meeting him like this was totally unexpected. She wasn't sure what he wanted from her but she did know that she would have to keep her wits about her.

"Major Carter. I have been hoping to speak with you since you arrived on our new planet," Baryon stated in a derisive tone of voice. "You always seem to be surrounded by the children of our village."

Sam worked to keep her voice strong and level. "The children and I are very close Baryon. We have been through a lot together."

"Yes, I know." He took a step closer to her, causing Sam to back up a step. Unfortunately, this caused her to back directly into the tall metal wagon, giving her no option for a rear retreat. Baryon smirked at her predicament; he knew she would not escape so easily. "The entire village looks upon you as a great savior. They hold you in very high regard. I believe they would be very distraught should something happen to you." And he lifted a finger and ran it lightly down her left cheek.

Sam pushed his hand away, more angry now than frightened. "What exactly do you want Baryon? You've been watching me for two days now. It hasn't gone unnoticed. If I am not back with Dr. Jackson in a few moments, he will come looking for me. If I fail to return to the village with him, many people will come looking for _you_!"

"AHH Samantha, such strong, brave words. Were you this brave when you rescued the children from our home planet? Were you feeling this strong when you took seven children away from the Jaffa and yet left 3 others to die with them?"

Sam flinched at his words. She had felt incredibly guilty upon hearing that there were three other children still in the village after she had first reached the children. But she knew she wouldn't have been able to get to Baryon's children: Kellan had mentioned that they were taken up by the rings long before she got there. She tried to explain this to Baryon.

"Baryon, I am truly sorry that I wasn't able to get your children out. But there was no way I could. They were most likely taken up to a Goa'uld ship before I had even reached the village. Believe me, if I could have gotten them out, I would have."

"It's funny Major Carter, but I do not believe you. I believe you just say such things in order to relieve yourself of any guilt. Alas, you will have to take responsibility for your part in leaving my children behind," he sneered.

Sam felt the threat inherent in his words. The cold finger of fear returned to run once again down her spine. Sam mentally shook the odd feeling she was getting by being so close to this man. It seemed to be similar to how she felt when close to Teal'c, only not nearly as strong. She made a quick decision. She didn't want to hurt Baryon, who was obviously suffering greatly from his grief, but she knew she needed to get away from him. Sam put both hands to his chest and forcefully pushed him away from her, trying to create the space she needed to swing her arms. She was ready to give him a right cross with her fist when he responded with a quickness that surprised her and momentarily made her lose her plan of action.

Baryon stepped close again and grabbed both of Sam's arms, just above her elbows, and pinned them to her sides. He pushed her up tight against the wagon and put his face just inches from her own. "You will pay for that Samantha. You have just escalated the plans that I have in store for you."

Before Sam could respond, she heard Daniel and the children calling for her as they made their way up the path. Baryon glanced behind him quickly, then turned to glare at her. He squeezed her arms tightly, causing her to wince in pain. "This is not the end. You and I still have unfinished business. If your team mates come after me, I will take out my anger on one of the children. I give you my promise on that." With those words, he pushed her away from him and swiftly went back into the forest.

Sam rubbed her arms where his hands had been. She could still feel the pressure that had been there. Her legs felt weak and shaky but she forced herself to go and meet Daniel and the children on the path. She didn't want any of them to guess that something was wrong.

Sam plastered a smile on her face as she met the group on the path. "Hey, I was just coming back with the vials. I thought you were going to wait for me."

"Teegan fell in the water so Dr. Jackson thought we should head back to the village. It was taking you a long time too, Major Sam," Jalia announced. The budding scientist had really been looking forward to collecting water samples today!

Daniel studied Sam's face carefully. He thought she looked a bit tense. "Yes, it was taking you a lot longer than you thought. Is everything OK Sam?"

"Um, yeah, Daniel. I'm fine." She answered distractedly. Sam was taking furtive glances into the woods surrounding them. She could still feel Baryon's presence and didn't dare speak to Daniel right now about what had happened.

"Sam?" Daniel wasn't convinced.

She finally looked at him. "I'm fine Daniel," she insisted. "Let's take the children back to the village. Teegan looks pretty wet and uncomfortable. Besides, it's almost time for dinner." She led the way back to the village, willing herself not to look back into the dark forest that surrounded them.

For his part, Baryon watched them leave from the safety of the trees. He absently rubbed the ruby amulet, which gave off a warm, comforting glow. He would carry out the rest of his plan tonight. The Tauri's last night on Raye Abbas.

[][][][][][][][][][][][][][]

Jack noticed during the evening meal that Sam was unusually quiet and distant. She smiled and talked with the children but gave one syllable answers to most of the questions directed to her from the adults. She also seemed to glance into the shadows of the trees surrounding the clearing quite a bit. He wondered what was going on. When they had returned from the lake, everything had appeared to be fine. He had teased her about letting Teegan go swimming when she was supposed to be teaching him. She had smiled in return but now that he thought about it, she seemed distracted then too. He would have to talk to Daniel.

Jack got Daniel's attention and inclined his head to the outer ring of the fire that was blazing once again in the clearing. Daniel made his excuses to the villagers he was talking to and made his way over to Jack.

"What's up Jack?"

"Did you notice anything unusual about Carter when you came back from the lake?"

"Well, not until the end of our time there. Sam had gone back to the wagon for some more vials. She was gone a bit longer than I liked so I brought the kids up to meet her. She seemed distracted but said she was fine," Daniel replied, not admitting that he hadn't quite believed her at the time.

"You mean you left her on her own? What the hell did we talk about in the cottage last night Daniel?" Jack was extremely upset. Who knows what could have happened to her!

"Relax Jack; she was only on her own for about 10 minutes. There was no sign of Baryon anywhere. Besides, Sam is much better at protecting herself than I am and you know it!"

"That's beside the point. This Baryon guy could be unstable; we don't know what he could do. We all agreed not to leave her alone Daniel." Jack took off his cap and ran his fingers through his hair. He wasn't going to get anywhere taking his frustration out on Daniel. He changed his tone of voice slightly. "Are you sure nothing happened while she was alone?"

"I don't know for sure, but she didn't have a scratch on her as far as I could tell and there was no one in the area. She really was alone for only about 10 minutes Jack. Let's talk to her once the gathering breaks up. This is our last night here; we should let her enjoy her time with the kids."

"Yeah, all right," Jack sighed loudly. "But as soon as the party breaks up, we head to the cottage and talk to Carter."

They both went back to the fire and sat down on either side of Sam. Neither one of them was about to let her out of their sight for the rest of the evening. Teal'c noticed the increased cautious demeanor of his two friends as they returned to the group. He resumed his quiet, yet intent watch over the gathering.

[][][][][][][][][][][][][][]

Treyem stood up and clapped his hands for attention. When the people gathered had ceased their talking, he began to speak. "This is the last evening that we will have the honor of having SG-1 as our guests. I for one would like to express the deep gratitude we feel toward you. You have not only proven yourselves as great humanitarians, you have also proven to be great friends. We hope you will continue to feel free to visit us at any time. After all you have done for us; we consider all four of you to be a part of our village."

There were cries of agreement from the other villagers as Treyem walked to the team and shook hands with each of the men and embraced Sam in a long hug. Others came to do the same, giving the team an emotional ending to the evening. The children also gathered around their new friends and gave hugs to all. Even Teal'c bent down to hug the younger children; he too had become quite fond of these remarkable children the more he came to know them.

Jack spoke to the crowd as well. "We are honored by your kind words Treyem and have enjoyed our time with you as well. We consider you to be good friends as well. We'll certainly be back to visit: I for one still have to see if there are any fish in your lake!"

The villagers laughed at his remark, then began to gather their children and dinner items. They would all be ready to see their guests off in the morning.

[][][][][][][][][][][]

Teal'c and Jack took the same precautions around the cottage as they had the previous night. Sam went to change out of her BDU's: they were smoky from the fire and muddy from their time by the lake. She returned wearing a pair of clean pants and a short sleeved shirt. The other members of the team were sitting in the living room, waiting for her. She could tell by the look on the Colonel's face that they were in for another discussion. She was guessing it had something to do with her behavior this evening. Her glance at Daniel confirmed her assumption. He was looking a bit on the guilty side. He must have talked to the Colonel about her solitary trek to the wagon this afternoon.

"Carter, Danny her tells me you were on you own for a while today. That true?"

"Yes, sir. I went back to the wagon to retrieve some vials so the children could take water samples."

"And did anything happen that we should know about?" Jack's tone of voice indicated that she had better tell him what happened.

Sam looked at Daniel, who gave her an encouraging nod. He too wanted to know what had happened. Something definitely was up that had caused her to become withdrawn. She looked back at Jack and sighed, "Yes, Sir. Something happened. When I turned around to head back, Baryon was in front of me." She shivered as she remembered some of his words to her.

In a gentler voice, Jack continued to question her. "Did he say anything to indicate why he was watching you so closely?'

"Yes," she responded quietly. "He blames me for not bringing his children back with the others. I tried to tell him that I didn't have the chance; his children were probably gone before I reached their village. He didn't believe me though. He said that it was my fault that his children were gone and that I would pay for it." Sam absently rubbed her arms where Baryon had grabbed her earlier today, thinking of all that occurred.

Jack watched her actions, then frowned as he looked closer at her arms. He got up and crossed the room to her, pulling her to her feet as he took hold of her wrists. "What the hell happened here Carter?" he asked, indicating the dark bruises that had appeared on her upper arms.

Sam looked down to her arms and winced. She hadn't wanted to mention that part of her encounter. 'Baryon grabbed me and pushed me against the wagon. When I tried to hit him so I could get away, he was able to get a tighter hold on me. The only reason he let me go was because he heard Daniel and the children coming up the path." She looked apologetically at Daniel.

"Geez Sam, why didn't you say something?" Daniel inquired. "I could have gone after him or done something!"

"No Daniel. He warned me that if I said anything or if any of you came after him, he would hurt one of the children. After what I saw and heard today, I don't doubt for a minute that he would."

"All the same, Carter, you shouldn't have kept this from us. We need to know what we're up against." Jack released her wrists and paced in the living room. "We're going to have to tell Treyem about this."

"Please sir, no! I swear he'll retaliate against one of the children...you didn't see the look in his eyes. It's almost like he's gone crazy or something."

"Carter," he walked back toward her and stopped in front of her. "What do you think might happen when we leave? With you gone, he still might turn his anger toward the children. The rest of the villagers have to know what's going on so they can protect themselves and the children."

"O'Neill is correct Major Carter. The people of Kortaul must know about Baryon's change in personality so they can protect themselves," added Teal'c.

Sam knew they were right. She would do the same thing in his position. She was just still in a bit of shock over the encounter. Sam looked up to her CO and nodded her acceptance of the plan of action. She moved over to the window and looked out into the darkness.

Jack followed her to the window. "Sam, we'll make sure the children are safe. Don't worry." He gently turned her around. "I need to know, is there anything else that happened that you haven't mentioned?"

Sam looked around the living room, thinking to herself. As she glanced in the direction of her room, she recalled her missing knife. With a bit of trepidation, she took a deep breath and replied, "Yes Sir. There is something that I meant to tell you this morning, but I didn't have the opportunity, then I forgot about it. When I went into my room last night, my pack had been moved. I also noticed that my utility knife was missing. None of you took it for something did you?" she asked hopefully.

At the negative shakes of their heads, she looked again to her CO. "Are you sure you had it with you Carter?"

"Yes Sir. I always keep it in one of the side pockets of my pack."

"OK, hopefully it's nothing, but I think to be safe, we'd better all make sure the windows and doors are locked up tight. Teal'c, you didn't notice anything amiss around the perimeter did you?"

"I did not O'Neill. Everything looked as it should," replied Teal'c.

"Good. I want everyone to leave their doors open tonight, just so we can hear each other. Carter, maybe you should bunk with me and Daniel can take your room," Jack suggested.

"I think I'll be fine Sir. With the windows and doors locked and your rooms open, I should be perfectly safe."

Jack looked thoughtful for a moment, then nodded his head. "OK, but make sure that window is securely locked. We'll get up at 0600 so we can talk to Treyem before breakfast. Good night kids."

They went to their respective rooms, Teal'c taking one last look around the common rooms in the cottage. Sam entered her room and walked over to the window. It was a fairly large window that started from the area of her knees and reached well above her head. She looked out into the darkness, suppressing another shiver. She had to get a hold of herself, she thought in disgust. After all, she was not one to be afraid of the dark!

Sam checked to make sure the window was locked from the inside, turned off the light, and got into bed. Unfortunately, she didn't notice the small pieces of wood that was wedged between the outside of the window and the outer wall of the cottage. The piece of wood prevented the secure locking of the window in question.

[][][][][][][][][]]

A/N: Thanks for the reviews so far and for hanging in there for the Cliffhangers (I know some of you hate them)! Next chapter promises to have lots of action!!


	6. Taken

**Taken**

Darkness engulfed the village of Kortaul. Every now and again, the moon of Raye Abbas would peek out from behind the heavy clouds that drifted overhead. The night environment was perfect for the man who made his way stealthily across the clearing. He had no fear of being detected, as all members of the village were fast asleep, wanting to be up early the next morning to see their guests off. He carried a pouch which contained several items he deemed necessary to carry out his plan.

He made his way around the side of the cottage to where he knew she slept. He had been in her room the previous night and knew well the lay-out of the cottage as a whole. He was also aware of where the men would be sleeping. He had planned this out very carefully in the short time that they had been in the village. As he reached her window, the ruby amulet caught the glow of the moon as it appeared briefly from behind the clouds. Fearing its light might be seen and attract attention, he tucked it carefully under his shirt.

Baryon sidled up to the window and took a small piece of wood away from its edges. The window bent inward enough that he was able to take the knife from his pouch and finish loosening its locks. The window slowly swung open into the room where she slept. Baryon reached into his pouch and took out two small vials of liquid and a cloth. When she was younger, his wife had been an apprentice to the village healer. She had learned many helpful things about plants and how to use their ingredients for other purposes. She had taught him much before her death several years ago. One such concoction he knew could render a person unconscious within a matter of seconds. It took two very potent plants to do this: plants that Baryon had found on this new planet and boiled down to get the essence he needed. He opened first one vial and poured a bit of the liquid onto the cloth, then opened the other vial and did the same. He replaced the vials and put them back into his pouch. He may need to use the mixture again. Then Baryon climbed through the window and advanced on the sleeping figure lying in the bed.

Her golden hair reflected the light of the moon briefly before it disappeared once again behind the clouds. She breathed softly as she slept, unaware of what was about to befall her. Baryon stopped next to the bed and gazed at her for a few seconds, then slowly reached down to her face, holding the cloth in front of him. Just as he covered her mouth with the cloth, her eyes flew open and she looked up at him with a mixture of shock and fear. She began to struggle but he pressed her down into the mattress with his free arm, while the one holding the cloth continued to press over her mouth. Within 10 seconds, her eyes closed and she went limp beneath his hands. Baryon continued to hold the cloth in place for another few seconds, then carefully pulled it back and slipped it into his pocket. He crept quietly to the door of her room and peered out. Nothing stirred within the recesses of the cottage. He only heard the quiet breathing of its other residents. He softly closed her door behind him.

Baryon went back to the bed and drew back its covers. He picked the woman up in his arms and made his way to the window. Because of its low reach to the ground, he was able to sit on the window sill and jump softly to the ground, still holding his hostage tightly in his grasp. Baryon glanced back once more to the window, grinned malevolently, and walked out of the clearing; heading for the path that led up the steep hill located to the west of the village.

[][][][][][][]

Kellan and Josef made their way up the steep hill to their secret hide-out. They had received permission from their parents to stay the night in the cave. Both boys were responsible young men who had been through much in their young lives. Their parents felt it wasn't too much of them to ask for some time alone together. Kellan's parents especially were grateful to Josef for spending time with the younger boy. He had been having a harder time than the other children adjusting to both the move to a new planet and losing his close friend to the Jaffa raid. Being with Josef seemed to help Kellan adjust to both.

The boys didn't talk as they continued their climb. They weren't able to rely on the sporadic appearance of the moon for light tonight, so had brought along two of the flashlights that had been given to the villagers by the Tauri. Everyone was amazed at these fireless torches. They lasted long and their light shined in far reaching arcs. The boys were almost to the rocky outcropping that held their cave when they heard the unmistakable sound of footsteps behind them. They looked at each other in puzzlement: who would be coming up here at this time of night? They themselves had left their houses much later than they normally would be allowed. They had been talking late into the evening with some of the adults about the impending departure of their friends.

Josef silently indicated to Kellan to move off into the brush that surrounded the mouth of the cave. Kellan joined Josef in the foliage; both hunkered down as low as they could. The footfalls grew louder as the intruder approached. The person seemed to walking very slowly and heavily, almost as if they carried a heavy burden. As the man came around a bend in the path and approached the position of the two hidden boys, the moon once again reappeared. The boys silently parted the bushes in front of them and peered out. Kellan let out a small gasp which was quickly stifled by Josef placing his hand over the younger boy's mouth. The man stopped in his tracks and looked around carefully. He had heard something off to the right. It must have been the wind, or maybe an animal. Certain that no one could be out at this time of night, he resumed his trek up the hill.

Kellan and Josef stared at each other in confusion after the man continued on. They had both recognized the man as Baryon from their village. The burden that he carried was the instantly recognizable figure of Major Sam.

"What do we do?" Kellan fearfully asked the older boy. It was obvious to both of them that Baryon was not trying to help Major Sam; most likely quite the opposite.

Josef looked up the hill as the figure continued its ascent. "Kellan, I need to follow Baryon to see where he's taking Major Sam. You need to return back to the village and get the rest of Sg-1 up here."

"But how will I know where to take them?" he continued in a quiet whisper.

"This path leads to the top of the hill and ends by that semicircle of large stones. He can't go beyond that. He has moved past our cave so he doesn't intend to go there. Just have them follow the path to the top. Kellan, you have to go quickly. I don't know what Baryon has in mind but we might not have much time." Josef declared.

"Why would he want to hurt Major Sam, Josef?" Kellan was clearly confused by what was happening.

"I don't know Kellan, but if we want to help her, we have to move now. GO! Run as quickly and quietly as you can. Don't go anywhere but directly to the guest cottage!"

"Don't let anything happen to her Josef," Kellan pleaded before he turned and took off down the hill. Josef promised himself that he wouldn't as he quietly crept out from his hiding place and made his way up the hill.

[][][][][][][][]

Teal'c's eyes sprung open at the incessant pounding on the front door. Not a heavy sleeper, he quickly got up from his bed and made his way to the front door. As he unlocked the door, both Jack and Daniel came stumbling out of their rooms.

"What's with all the noise Teal'c," Jack asked while tiredly rubbing his hand across his face.

"Someone knocks on the door O'Neill. My intention is to find out who it is and what they want." Teal'c swung the door open to find Kellan, his arm raised to pound once again on the door.

Upon seeing the figure of the young boy, Jack came instantly alert. He walked over to the boy and crouched in front of him. "Kellan, what's wrong?"

Kellan, trying hard to catch his breath, threw out words and phrases that didn't have any discernible meaning to the men standing there. "Josef and I....up on the hill... really dark....saw Baryon.....Major Sam..."

At the mention of Sam, all three men looked at each other. "Daniel, check her room," Jack instructed. He looked back at Kellan. "Kellan, I need you to slow down and tell me what you saw."

Kellan closed his eyes and took several deep breaths. Before he could begin again, Daniel came running out of Sam's room. "Jack, she's gone! The window to her room is open, the covers are a mess, and she's gone!"

Jack closed his eyes briefly. Why hadn't he insisted she sleep in his room? If anything had happened to her... He opened his eyes and looked to Teal'c, who read the emotions flitting across his CO's face.

Kellan finally gathered himself together. "I think I know where she is. Josef and I were on the hill...going to our cave...and we saw Baryon. I'm pretty sure it was him. But he was carrying Major Sam. She wasn't moving Colonel! Why would Baryon take Major Sam and want to hurt her?" he pleaded.

Jack ignored the question for the moment. "Where is Josef?"

"He stayed up on the hill so he could follow Baryon. He wanted to make sure that he kept his eyes on them until you could come," replied the boy.

"Can you lead us to him?"

"Yes, Colonel. Josef and I have been to the top of the hill many times. It doesn't go anywhere else but down. He can't leave it without coming back down toward the village."

"OK. Daniel, Teal'c, get your gear together. Make sure you have Zats. I don't want to take out Baryon unless it's absolutely necessary. Kellan, wait here while we get ready. You'll have to be ready to move quickly again. Do you think you can do that?"

"Yes Colonel O'Neill. I'd do anything to help Major Sam."

"I know you would Kellan. As we all would." He placed his hand on the boy's shoulder and gave it a gentle squeeze. "We'll leave in five minutes." Colonel O'Neill quickly went to get his own gear together, not wanting to waste any more time. Within five minutes, the three men and the young boy were out the door, making their way down the path that lead to the rocky hill where Sam had been taken.

[][][][][][]

A/N: I know, another cliff hanger. Sorry! Hope you enjoyed the action here. More to come soon! I don't like to keep you waiting!


	7. In the Face of Danger

**In the Face of Danger**

Baryon breathed heavily as he neared the top of the hill. The climb was steeper than he had thought at first. The added weight of Major Carter made it all the more difficult. She was beginning to stir in his arms. He needed to reach his destination quickly and secure his acquisition.

Sweat was running down his back as he reached the plateau of the hill. A wide, flat area was surrounded by large boulders that formed a semi-circle around the outermost edges of the area. A few scraggly trees made their home on the apex of this hill, along with several varieties of plants and sundry bushes. Baryon made his way to the far edge of the clearing, next to the boulders. He set his captive on the ground and rolled her onto her side. He stood up and stretched his back muscles; sore from carrying his burden up the steep hill. He looked upon the woman again as she stirred once more. Baryon reached into his pouch and pulled out a rope, which he then secured around the wrists that were pulled behind her back. He contemplated using some more of the solution in the vials on her but decided against it. He wanted her conscious. Baryon left her lying there and walked around the clearing, taking the ruby amulet back out of his shirt and rubbing his fingers over its smooth surface.

Josef, who had been following the pair up the steep incline, ducked behind some of the more dense bushes and watched the proceedings. Anger boiled up in him as he saw Baryon pull Major Sam's arms behind her and secure them with a rope. He wanted to charge in at that moment and knock Baryon down, free Major Sam and take off down the hill. He knew it wasn't feasible however; Baryon was much stronger and larger than he was. Josef would have to bide his time and wait for Kellan to return with the men of SG-1. But just in case, he picked up a few large stones that would work as projectiles against Baryon.

Sam slowly opened her eyes, her mind cloudy and confused. She had remembered locking the window and going to bed. She seemed to recall a vague dream in which Baryon's face was directly in front of her. Sam tried to wipe the fog from her eyes but found that she couldn't move her hands. This brought her out of her stupor as she struggled slightly with the ropes that bound her. She surveyed her surroundings and saw the large boulders that she was facing. Struggling, she turned her body around on the ground and saw Baryon a few feet from her; regarding her thoughtfully.

"You are much stronger than I thought Major Carter. Most people would still be unconscious from breathing in the potion that I mixed up. I wonder how you will fare against the other means I have to control you."

Sam pushed herself up so that she was leaning against one of the large boulders. With her hands behind her back, she worked at loosening the knots, mindful that Baryon's eyes were intently watching her. She had to keep him talking in order to distract him from her slight movements.

"You can't expect to get away with anything Baryon. My friends will notice that I am missing and come looking for me."

"I suppose they will Samantha," he stated as he came closer to her. "But I don't think they will notice that you are missing for quite a while. The sun will not rise for another six hours, by then I will have accomplished some of my plan regarding you."

"What exactly is it that you want from me Baryon? I have told you that I didn't have the chance to rescue your children, they were already gone. You have to believe me when I tell you that had I been able to, I would have brought them back with the others." Sam continued to work on the ropes as she talked to him. The knots were tight and she was having trouble getting any kind of grip on the slippery rope that was used.

Baryon crouched in front of her, pulling the knife out his pouch. Her knife, she noticed, and she flinched. Seeing her reaction, Baryon gently ran his fingers down her cheek as he smiled. "My children meant everything to me Samantha. They were all that I had left. I do believe that you would have brought them back, but you did not and now I have nothing. Have you ever lost something dear to you Samantha?" And he took the knife and trailed it under her chin and along her neck, stopping when he came to the top of her shirt.

Sam sucked in a breath as she felt the tip of the knife cut her skin. She felt a small trickle of blood follow the path of the knife, thankful at least that he stopped before he got to her shirt.

"Yes, Baryon, I have lost someone very dear to me," she continued in a strong voice. She couldn't let him know that he was affecting her. "I lost my mother when I was no older than your children. She was killed by a careless man who I hated for a long time. Eventually, my family and I forgave him. We had to move on with our lives."

Baryon regarded her attentively as she spoke these words. He had not considered that she might have experienced something that he had. He shook his head to dispel the images ...this was not the same. _She_ was to blame for his loss!

Baryon grabbed the back of her head and bent her head back, pressing the knife to the base of her throat. "It is not the same!" he growled at her. "You still had family left, I have nothing!"

Out of the corner of her eye, Sam saw Josef rise up from behind some bushes. He was holding two large rocks and looked ready to throw them. With an imperceptible shake of her head, she told him no. She would be able to use his presence to get away, but not yet. Baryon was too dangerous right now. Josef, seeing her motion at him, slowly lowered himself back into the bushes. He would wait for her signal; he trusted her with his life and knew she would signal him when ready.

"You do have something left Baryon," she gasped. "You have the entire village. They care about you."

He loosened his grip slightly on her hair, allowing her to raise her head back and ease the pain in her neck. "They do not care for me. They care only for the work I can do. They care much more about you. Calling you the _andolana_ and honoring you at every turn. They should not honor you; they should honor one such as me!" He released her abruptly and stood up, cradling the amulet in his hands. "I will have power over all of them soon. Once they have seen that I can conquer the great _andolana_, they will revere me with their words and actions."

Sam stared in fascination at the ruby red amulet in his hands. It seemed to give off a glow as he caressed it. She got that funny feeling in the pit of her stomach as she looked at the jewel. It seemed very familiar to her, but she couldn't place it. Was it in some way controlling Baryon? She wasn't sure, but knew that now was the time to make her move; now while he was distracted by the amulet.

In a loud voice, Sam said, "I know I am not a true _Andolana_, but I won't let anything happen to the children!" At the same time that she made this loud statement, she kicked at Baryon's legs, knocking him to the ground. He hit the ground hard, and was dazed momentarily, then got to his feet with hatred in his eyes.

"You will pay for that Major Carter!" He hauled her to her feet and raised his hand to strike her. As he was ready to strike, a rock came sailing out of nowhere and hit him on the back of the shoulder. Baryon spun around and saw the figure of a young boy come out of the shadows. Baryon roared with anger, turned back to Sam and struck her hard across the face, causing her to fall back and hit her head on the boulder behind her. Sam fell like a limp rag doll to the ground, not moving or making a sound.

Baryon advanced on Josef, knife held high and eyes filled with a deadly purpose. Josef took careful aim and threw his second stone. It struck Baryon in the right arm, causing him to drop the knife and cry out in pain. "Josef, son of Treyem, you will join my children and Major Carter in the ever-after!" he yelled. Josef skirted around Baryon and backed his way over to Major Carter. He would protect her with his last breath if he had to!

Jack, Daniel and Teal'c heard the angry roar of Baryon as they were climbing the hill. They began to run up the remainder of hill, tripping on the stones that littered the path, yet still progressing steadily upward. Jack ducked behind the bushes at the top of the clearing, wanting to assess the situation before running in. Teal'c, Daniel and Kellan did the same. They saw Baryon get back up off the ground, pick up his knife, and turn toward Josef, who was standing protectively over Sam.

Jack indicated to Daniel and Teal'c to flank the edges of the clearing. He quietly told Kellan to stay put, then stood up and left the bushes, calling out to Baryon as he did so.

"Baryon, stop! Put the knife down and step away from Josef. No one else needs to get hurt here tonight."

Baryon spun around and looked at Jack, then at the other two men who were slowly surrounding him. "She needs to pay for what she has taken from me, as does the boy who interfered with my plan. You will not stop me from accomplishing my goal!" With those words, he turned and lunged toward Josef, knife pointed directly at the boy's heart.

"Baryon don't!" Daniel cried, stepping forward with his hand outstretched in supplication. Teal'c took aim with his Zat and fired once, knocking the deranged man to the ground. Daniel reached out and took the knife from where it had fallen on the ground, placing it in the knife holder attached to his leg. Teal'c went and stood over Baryon, his Zat pointed at the downed man, just in case.

Jack rushed over to where Josef and Sam were leaning against the large boulders. The boy had sunk down on the ground next to Sam after Baryon had been shot. All the adrenaline had left his body and he was quite shaky.

"Josef, you all right?" Jack asked quietly.

At the nod of the boy's head, he turned his attention on Sam. "Good God, what the hell did he do to her?" he asked no one in particular. She had a line of blood running down the side of her neck, the corner of her mouth was bloody and bruised, and he felt blood on the fingers that held the back of her head gently. With his other hand, he felt for a pulse in her neck, sighing in relief when he felt the strong steady beat beneath his fingers.

"Is she OK Jack?" Daniel asked as he came over to where Sam lay on the ground. She looked awfully pale to him and he could see the blood on her face and head. Kellan walked over from where he had been hiding, tears in his eyes as he saw Major Sam lying motionless and injured.

"She's unconscious. Looks like she hit her head against the rocks here. The cut on her neck isn't too bad but I'm worried about the one on the back of her head. She's got a pretty good sized bump back there as well. We need to get her back to the cottage."

"What of this one O'Neill?" asked Teal'c, still guarding the downed man. "We should return him to the village as well."

"We will Teal'c. Here, take this rope and tie his hands together." Jack handed him the rope that he had taken off of Sam's wrists. She had been able to loosen it considerably but not enough to free herself completely. "Daniel, press your bandana against the back of her head. We need to get the bleeding to slow down."

Daniel did as he was instructed. The two boys looked on in silence, willing their favorite SG member to open her eyes and smile at them. Jack glanced at the two boys next to him and gave them a small smile. "She's going to be OK guys. Your Major Sam is pretty tough. You know, you guys probably saved her life tonight. She's going to be so proud of you...we're all very proud of you!" He paused and continued on, "I'm going to need you to do one more thing for us OK? I want you to walk with Daniel down the hill and shine those flashlights for us OK? I'd hate to drop Major Sam after all she's been through already!" He smiled gently, just so they'd know he was teasing about dropping Carter.

The boys nodded and got up, watching carefully as Jack picked Sam up in his arms, cradling her gently. Daniel readjusted the bandana under her head so that it was held in place by Jack's shoulder. Then he led the boys to the front of the clearing, putting an arm around each one's shoulder.

"Teal'c, are you OK carrying Baryon down the hill?" Jack inquired as he came up to his friend.

"Indeed I am O'Neill. He will not be a burden to transport down the hill," Teal'c replied. He then proceeded to pick up the unconscious man and sling him over his shoulder like a sack of potatoes. The man's strength never ceased to amaze Jack.

"All right, let's head back. Light the way boys!" he ordered.

Jack alternated between watching the path and keeping his eye on Sam. She didn't stir as she was carried carefully down the path. Every so often, Jack thought about what could have transpired up on the hill, and his heart skipped a few beats. Thank God that the boys had been out that night, and they had gotten to her in time. He couldn't begin to imagine what might have happened had they not noticed her missing until morning.

* * *

A/N: Ok, no more nasty cliffhangers! Just a small one! I had fun writing these last two chapters - hope you liked them! A few more to go I think!


	8. Loose Ends

**Loose Ends**

As they reached the bottom of the hill, Jack felt Sam begin to stir in his arms. She moaned softly as she was jostled while he walked over the uneven terrain. Daniel and the boys glanced back at Jack, worry evident in their eyes.

"She's OK," Jack reassured the trio. "She's just waking up a bit." He looked down at Sam and talked softly to her. "Take it easy Carter. We're almost back to the cottage. You're going to be feeling better in no time." He certainly hoped this last statement would prove to be true!

Josef raced ahead and opened the door to the cottage, lighting that lamps that were situated around the living area. Jack came in shortly and deposited Sam gently on the couch, turning her slightly sideways so that he could check the wound on the back of her head. It had stopped bleeding, for that he was very grateful. She was going to have a large goose egg on the back of her head but hopefully, no concussion. Time would tell.

"O'Neill, where do you wish me to put Baryon?" Teal'c inquired. The man he had carried down the hill was still unconscious, knocked out from the blast of a Zat gun.

"Prop him up in the corner T. Josef, I need you to run and get your father. We need to fill him in on what's going on. Bring your mom too if you can. Maybe she's got some medicine we can use on Major Carter's cuts."

Josef ran out the door to do as he was bid. Teal'c placed Baryon in the corner of the living room, propping him up against the wall. He leaned back from the man and gazed at the amulet that was around his neck. Teal'c cocked his head to the side as he scrutinized this jewel. He got a strange sensation in the pit of his stomach, much like when he was near a Goa'uld, only not nearly as strong. The amulet looked slightly familiar to him as well.

"Teal'c," Jack drew him away from his musings. "Can you go to the wagon and get that container Carter used to bring the ice cream? She had some special cooling packets that keep cold for a long time. I need something for the bump on the back of her head."

"Certainly O'Neill," Teal'c responded. "Daniel Jackson, please keep watch over Baryon while I am away." He inclined his head and left the others looking after Major Carter and Baryon.

Jack leaned over Sam and placed his hand on her cheek, patting it slightly. "Come on Carter, wake up. We need to check you out here."

Sam turned her head away from the pressure against her cheek. She just wanted to sleep. "Uh – Uh Carter, you can sleep later... Sam! Wake up!" Jack's voice grew a bit in volume. He knew he couldn't let her sleep too long if she had a concussion.

Her eyes fluttered open and she gazed at Jack in confusion. Why was he kneeling in front of her? "Colonel?" she asked groggily.

"Yeah, it's me Carter. You've got a nasty bump on the back of your head. Knocked you out for a while. Do you remember anything?"

Sam looked around the room, trying to recall what exactly had happened to her. She spotted Kellan hovering near the end of the couch, fear evident on his face. Why was he here this late, she wondered? Sam continued her perusal of the room. Her gaze rested briefly on Daniel, who gave her a slight smile, then she saw the man on the floor near Daniel's feet. Baryon? Baryon! Images of her captivity with him up on the hill came quickly to her mind.

Sam sat up abruptly, the room spinning as she did so. "Josef! Where's Josef, Colonel?" Her voice reflected the panic she felt at not finding the older boy in the room with them.

"Easy Carter. Josef is fine. I sent him home to get his parents. He'll be right back." Jack eased her back against the cushions as she took in this information. Sam closed her eyes in relief and trying to quiet her beating heart.

Just then, Teal'c entered the room carrying a small metal container, quickly followed by Josef and his parents.

"Is Major Sam awake yet?" the boy asked hopefully. He had gone home and back as fast as he could; only telling his parents that Major Sam had been hurt.

"Josef, are you OK?" came the weakened voice of Sam.

Josef rushed over and knelt in front of her. "I am fine Major Sam. I tried to stop him before he hit you. I'm so sorry!"

Sam put her hand up and touched his cheek. "Josef, don't be sorry. It's not your fault that Baryon hit me. You did great; you helped buy us some time so Colonel O'Neill and the others could get to us. How did they find us anyway?" she inquired. She was a little puzzled about the events of her rescue.

"Kellan and I were up near the cave when Baryon came by with you. We hid in the bushes until he passed. Then Kellan ran back here to get help while I followed you up to the top." Josef filled in for her.

Sam reached her hand out to Kellan, who still stood at the end of the couch. "Come here Kellan." The boy flew at her with a sob, falling into her arms and holding her tightly. Sam winced at the sudden movement but held up her hand as Jack came to remove him. She needed to reassure Kellan that she was going to be all right.

"Will someone please tell me what has happened to Major Carter and why Baryon is tied up in the corner of the room?" Treyem asked the group. It was obvious that she had been hurt by Baryon, but he wished to know the specifics.

Daniel drew Treyem to the other side of the room and explained the situation to the village leader. Treyem would occasionally look at Sam or Baryon as Daniel filled him in. He looked with pride at his son when Daniel told him about Josef's part in the rescue. Treyem frowned when Baryon began to stir. He was not sure what they were going to do about this man, but he would have to be dealt with.

Meanwhile, Jack had taken an ice pack out of the cooler and put it on the back of Sam's head. Maresa took some salve out of her pouch and began to minister to the cuts on Sam's neck and face. When she had finished, Jack helped his 2IC sit up on the couch. She was quickly surrounded on either side by Kellan and Josef.

They all looked toward Baryon as he moaned, then opened his eyes. He looked around the room with confusion. How had he gotten back here in the guest cottage? He saw the frown on Treyem's face and felt the anger emanating from the men who worked with Major Carter. Major Carter...there she was, on the couch with those boys. She who was the source of all his trouble!

Baryon glared at her, oblivious to the men who closed ranks on him. "How is it that you are still protected after all you have done to me?" he snarled at her. He looked at his amulet and began to plan once again, not realizing how fruitless those plans were. He would never get another chance to be near Major Carter again, not if anyone else in the room could help it.

Sam didn't respond to Baryon. She would not react to his anger and hatred of her. As he struggled to free his hands so he could once again hold the amulet, Sam frowned in thoughtfulness. She wondered....

"Baryon, where did you get that amulet?"

Baryon stopped his movements and looked at Sam with defiance. "This is mine; you can not take it away. I found it by my home, after my children were taken. It is all I have to remember them by. To remind me that you didn't bring them back."

"For crying out loud! You've been told time and again that Carter couldn't have brought them back if she wanted to. They were already gone!" Jack was getting frustrated with this conversation. He just wanted to decide what to do with Baryon and get him out of the cottage.

"Sir," Sam looked at Jack, "I think that amulet might have something to do with his behavior toward me. I get a funny feeling when I'm close to it. It looks awfully very familiar as well."

"I, too, have felt something about the jewel's presence O'Neill." Teal'c added.

"Daniel?" Jack inquired. Maybe the archeologist knew something about the amulet.

"I don't get any specific feeling from it Jack, but then, I don't have the sense for things like Sam and Teal'c sometimes do. It does look vaguely familiar though." Daniel stepped closer to Baryon to take a look.

Baryon shrank back from Daniel, trying to move away from him. All he accomplished from his movements was backing himself into Teal'c. Daniel reached out and touched the amulet, which gave off a vibrant glow as his fingers made contact. Daniel pulled his hand back quickly.

"My God! It gives off heat as well as light! I think I know where I've seen that before, or at least one like it. Nehrti was wearing once similar to it when we last met up with her!"

The four members of SG-1 looked at each other. That could explain the disappearance of the villagers and the desire by the Goa'uld responsible to take the children.

"She's probably engaging in her experiments again," Sam offered quietly. "Daniel, take the amulet off of Baryon, but be sure not to touch it."

"Are you sure about this Carter? Nehrti has been known to make things that blow up, ya know." Jack was a bit wary of this turn in events. Nehrti was by far one of his least favorite Goa'uld. Not that he _had_ a favorite, mind you!

"I'm sure, Sir. She wouldn't have left it in the dirt on that planet if it had special powers. I'm guessing that it fell off while she was there. Hathor had similar jewels as well; I think it will be fine."

"You **think**?"

"I'm sure Sir!"

"Ok then," he sighed. "Josef, Kellan, I need you to move over by the door with your parents, just in case." And he looked over at Sam with a slight frown. "Go ahead Daniel," Jack instructed with a nod of his head.

Daniel reached out and grabbed hold of the chain that held the amulet around Baryon's neck. Teal'c stepped closer, ready to intervene should the amulet do something unexpected. Both men ignored Baryon's protests as Daniel slipped the amulet over his head. Once the amulet was no longer in contact with Baryon, the man who had caused all this trouble let out a loud moan and slipped all the way down to the floor, unconscious once again.

* * *

A/N: One more chapter to go! Please review if you get the chance!


	9. It Takes a Village

**It Takes a Village**

Daniel handed the amulet to Sam, who looked it over intently, careful not to touch the actual stone itself. It was a deep ruby red with many small triangular faces. It reflected the lights of the lamps in the room and gave off a soft glow. Sam could now fully sense the naquadah that resided inside the amulet. It wasn't very strong but it was definitely there.

"Any ideas Carter?" Jack asked, watching her carefully as she surveyed the stone. He wasn't real comfortable about having that stone in her hands. Who knew what an object of Nehrti's was capable of?

"It definitely contains naquadah Sir. I can feel it. I also remember Nehrti having one like this. It must be a mind control device or mood enhancer. I don't think it would work on Teal'c or me, but don't want to try it out just yet. I'll have to bring it back to my lab and study it further," Sam replied.

"Ok then, put it somewhere safe so no one else can touch it," Jack ordered.

Teal'c handed Sam her pack and she carefully wrapped the amulet in cloth and put it in one of her lined pouches. She needed to make sure it didn't get chipped or scratched on its way back to base.

From across the room, Baryon began to stir and groan slightly. Jack and Teal'c went over to stand by him, making sure he was still tied securely. Baryon opened his eyes to see the people once again gathered around the room. He turned his puzzled gaze to Treyem.

"Where am I Treyem? Why are my hands bound?"

Treyem looked to Colonel O'Neill for consent. At a nod from the Colonel, Treyem walked over to Baryon and knelt on the ground by his side.

"Do you not remember any of the events of this last night Baryon?" the village leader inquired.

Baryon shook his head. "No, I don't. The last thing I remember was coming in from the fields and seeing the members of SG-1 eating lunch with some of the villagers. I was looking around and saw Major Carter when...." He stopped speaking and looked over to where the Major was sitting on the couch with a curious expression on her face. He saw the bruises by her mouth and the cut on her neck. With growing awareness, he glanced at the two boys who had returned to stand behind the couch.

It all began to come back to him. Eyes wide with disbelief, he lowered his head and cried out, "My God, what have I done? What have I done?" He began to sob loudly with the grief he felt over what he had put Major Carter through.

Sam gingerly got up off the couch and made her way over to Baryon. Kneeling beside Treyem, she put her hand on Baryon's shoulder and talked softly to him. She knew it wasn't his fault; he had been controlled by the amulet. She well knew what it was like to be under the control of someone or something else.

"Colonel?" she pleaded. "Can we untie him? He won't cause any harm. I promise you that."

Jack looked at the distraught man, then glanced at Teal'c. The Jaffa nodded his head in agreement with Major Carter's words. Jack took out his knife and cut the rope that bound Baryon. Baryon took his wrists and rubbed them gently, trying to get the feeling back.

Sam and Treyem pulled him up off of the ground and led him to a chair. Sam wanted to get a few more answers from him about the power of the amulet, if possible.

"Baryon, when you first found the amulet, did you notice getting any strange feelings?"

"No Major Carter. I didn't get any feeling from it at all until I saw you here on Raye Abbas. At first I felt anger and annoyance at your presence, then it quickly turned to hatred. I really wanted to hurt you. I wanted to punish you for not returning my children to me." He stopped and took a deep breath, "I know now that it wasn't your fault. Can you ever forgive me?"

"Of course, Baryon. I know that it wasn't you, it was the amulet. Just as I couldn't help what happened on your home world, you couldn't help the feelings and actions that you took because of the influence of the amulet."

Tearfully, Baryon clasped Sam's hands and said, "You are truly a remarkable person Major Carter. The people of Kortaul are lucky to count you as a friend."

"They are lucky to have you as well Baryon. And you are fortunate to have them. I'm afraid you will need time to recover both from the influence of the amulet and to come to terms with the loss of your children. I am sure the Treyem and the others will be more than happy to be with you during this difficult time."

"Of course we will Baryon. We in this village are a family. We will never let one of our own suffer and grieve without the help and support of their family," Treyem announced.

"Thank you, Thank you all. I will do my best to become a contributing member of the village once again," Baryon assured Treyem.

Maresa joined her husband by Baryon's side. "Come along Baryon. You will come to our home and stay a while. You will be among family there."

Baryon nodded and got to his feet. Once more, he clasped Sam's arm and quietly offered his apologies. She in turn gave him a quick hug before he was led out of the guest cottage by Treyem and Maresa. The boys gave Sam hugs as well and followed the adults home. It had been a long night and they were ready for some sleep.

Sam tiredly made her way over to the couch and sank into its cushions, sighing as she did so. Her head was beginning to pound; she was both physically and mentally exhausted.

Jack took in her exhausted appearance. "Carter, go lie down for a while. We still have 4 hours until we're due back. Actually, I'm going to go and notify Hammond that we'll be back at 1000 hours instead of 0800. The rest of us can get a little more shut eye as well."

"I think I'll just stay here and rest if that's OK Sir," Sam replied. She had neither the energy nor the will to return to her room. She knew she was safe now, but just the memory of being taken from her bed made the thought of returning alone to the bedroom slightly frightening. She stretched out fully on the couch and closed her eyes.

"That's fine Carter, but first you'd better take some Tylenol. I know your head is killing you right now." Jack ordered. With a sigh, she sat up and took the Tylenol he handed to her. Sam put her bottle of water back on the floor and lay back down; quickly falling asleep.

"Go get some shut eye Danny, Teal'c. I'll go radio Hammond then come back and keep an eye on Carter here." Jack quietly informed them.

"I do not require any more sleep O'Neill. I will radio General Hammond. You stay here and watch over Major Carter," Teal'c replied. He knew Jack wouldn't go back to sleep, just as he wouldn't. He might meditate for a while, but would still be able to help O'Neill should any more situations arise.

Jack looked at his friend, then nodded his agreement. Daniel headed back to the room to sleep for a few more hours and Jack settled in to keep his eye on Carter. Not that she was going anywhere, but just to be safe!

[][][][][][][][][][]

Sam, Daniel and Teal'c were waiting in the clearing with the children and some of the villagers for Colonel O'Neill to come back from talking with Treyem. Jack had wanted to make sure that Baryon was indeed back to his normal self and wouldn't cause any more trouble for the villagers. He instructed Treyem to notify them at the SGC if there was any trouble...they would return immediately.

As he came out the door from Treyem's house, he was accosted by Anya and Bryson, begging for one last chocolate bar before he left. "You little buggers! I never should have introduced you to chocolate! OK, one more candy bar for each of you, but you have to share with the other children."

"We will!" the two youngsters chorused together.

"OK. First one more ride for the road!" Then Jack picked up the two children, one under each arm, and spun them in circles around the clearing, making airplane noises as he went.

The rest of SG-1 and the villagers looked on with indulgent smiles. The Colonel really was like a kid himself sometimes!

When he got back to the waiting group, Jack put the kids down and gave them their candy bars. "Thank you Colonel Jack!" Bryson yelled.

Daniel and Sam looked at each other. 'Colonel Jack' Daniel mouthed at her? They shared a conspiratorial grin. This new name would come in handy in the future when the Colonel got on their nerves!

Treyem came toward the team to address them before they left. "We want to thank you once again for your help and your friendship. You have helped to bring one of our members back to us, and for that we will be forever grateful. We wish you safe journey home and hope to see you back among us soon."

"Thank you Treyem," Sam replied, stepping forward. "We always feel welcome among your people. We promise to return again soon." She gave him a hug goodbye, then stepped back.

The children of Kortaul all gathered around her to say their goodbyes as well. They would miss Major Sam, but were secure in the knowledge that she would be back again to visit them. Even though she told them she was only a human like them, every one of them knew that she was their very own _andolana_. Better than that, she and the rest of her team were cherished members of their village. They would help and support each other, no matter what.

[][][][][][][][][]

The End! Thanks for reading New World. I loved getting your reviews!


End file.
